


Roses

by SmartyCat



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-30
Updated: 2002-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartyCat/pseuds/SmartyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little ficlet featuring Une's thoughts on Treize and Mariemaia  after the wars were over. Not really that angsty. More introspective.  Slightly bittersweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing is owned by Sunrise and Sotsu Agency and distributed in America exclusively under license by Bandai Entertainment. If Gundam Wing was mine, Treize would have never been the incredibly complex man that he was because I am far too simple-minded to have made him that way.
> 
> This was just a simple writing exercise I decided to do while trapped in the car traveling to my aunt's house. Please don't hold me to any type of accuracy.

**Title** : Roses  
 **Genre** : general, romance  
 **Pairings** : 11x13 (Une x Treize)  
 **Date Completed** : May 30, 2002  
 **Word count** : 488  
 **Summary** : A short little ficlet featuring Une's thoughts on Treize and Mariemaia after the wars were over. Not really that angsty. More introspective. Slightly bittersweet.

Mister Treize loved roses.

It seems so unusual for a man to have an obsession with a flower, especially the flower of love, but no one would ever deny that Treize was an unusual man. He inspired such devotion. Men willingly fought and died for him, his very name a battle cry. That has not changed at all. And I... I loved-no, I _love_ him.

I was among the many that walked a path of self-destruction to please him. I tore apart my very nature in an attempt to be both what he _wanted_ and what I thought he _needed_. I regret that it took his death and "mine" to make me realize that just by being myself I fulfilled both categories.

The truth always comes too late, and hindsight is always 20/20. Such is the bitter reality of life.

Then I was given a second chance. My mission to protect Treize's beloved Earth and the girl who represented it led me to his daughter.

Should I have felt angry and betrayed that _my_ Treize had a child with another woman?

Perhaps.

But how could I when Treize himself never knew she existed? And I had long ago accepted that Treize and I could never be together as completely as I wanted. A soldier and her commanding officer? Romanticized in fiction perhaps, but just not done in reality.

And I regret.

I regret that neither one of us had the courage to defy military protocol and tradition. Our brief time together could have been enhanced so much by physical intimacy, yet I still wonder if Treize would have allowed such closeness to develop between us even if it had not been taboo. Though always in the spotlight, he was very much a reserved and private man. I know he cared for me, and he even admitted it at times, rare and cherished as they are, but there was always a distance between us.

I regret that too.

Was that gap because we were commander and subordinate?

Could it have been overcome?

I will never know because of his death, and I will now admit that I believe that even had he lived I would still never know. I am no longer suited to civilian life-was I ever truly to begin with?-and Treize would have never taken a wife that was involved in the military.

I am a soldier.

And a delegate for peace.

I am a woman.

And now a mother.

I was destined to protect.

Mariemaia lives with me now in a comfortable villa, and the air is filled with the scent of roses. They grow freely in the garden and under the windows. Lush climbing vines covered in fragrant blossoms stretch along the outside walls. And Treize's daughter, the most vibrant bloom that he never got to see, plays among them, watchful of their sharp protective thorns.

Treize would have wanted it that way after all.


End file.
